


Leave me tongue tied

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Closet Sex, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr- makorin, tongue tied, and grinding. Makoto is bad at talking to cute people and Nagisa is a trope loving fuck like me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* I'm sorry, please don't judge me for this terrible offering of porn to my fellow glorious makorins  
> (also I'm pretty sure both Makoto and Rin are legal so I didn't tag underage, please correct me if I'm wrong!)

"Words are hard."

"So is my dong."

In retrospect, telling Nagisa had been a terrible idea.

But it’s not like he could have told Haru. He was like a brother to him, and it would have just been _weird._ Rei was pretty much grossed out by all forms of romantic attraction, so letting him know was out. Sousuke gave off the kind of protective dad vibe that said he would annihilate Makoto if he talked to him about his feelings. And Rin?  _Definitely_ not an option. How did you even begin to tell someone you’d known since you were a kid that you could barely even have a conversation with them without wanting to kiss them?

_And bite them. And make them moan a little. A lot. Um._

Considering that Nagisa could probably smell sex thoughts, Makoto pulled his mind back into a pg-13 area. He’d had been his last shot, but definitely not his best one. While he’d given him a person to talk to about his feelings, all of his solutions to the problem of liking Rin and having no idea what to do about it were simply “Fuck him.” Which Makoto hoped to get to eventually. Sooner rather than later. And now he was thinking about having sex with Rin again. Crap.

"Come on, Makoto! You won’t fuck him, so you have to talk to him!"

"What do I even say?!"

"Just tell him how you feel!"

"It’s not that easy for me!"

An unsettling silence fell. Unsettling for Makoto, at least. That look in Nagisa’s eyes never bode well.

"Not easy for you… But for me!"

"Nagisa,  _no._ ”

"Makoto, you don’t even know what it is yet! Don’t use your mom voice! Trust me, it’ll be just fine! Actions speak louder than words, anyway!"

While Makoto’s height was usually advantageous to him, it made it extremely difficult to chase after Nagisa and demand to know what his plan was. Slumping back as he was easily eluded, he ran a hand roughly through his hair. It probably wouldn’t be that bad. What was the worst Nagisa could do, right? He’d be fine. Probably. 

Probably not, it turned out.

"Nagisa, you fuck!"

Makoto heard a high giggle and footsteps heading away from them underneath the sound of Rin bashing his hands of the door of the closet they’d been shoved into.

It wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. Really.

It was worse.

The noise stopped, and Makoto felt Rin’s breath on his neck. This was. Really. Um.

"This is so fucking cliché."

"That’s Nagisa for you." Makoto tried to look anywhere but at Rin, and failed. That was the point of locking them in here, he supposed.

"This is really uncomfortable."

"Sorry! Do you need me to move?"

"I’ll do it. Hang on."

In his conversation with Nagisa, one of the first suggestions he’d received had been ‘Hope that he trips over and accidentally lands on your dick’. As his life was suddenly turning into a giant cliché, that was exactly what happened.

"Sorry, crap, I’m so-" Makoto’s internal confusion as to why he was the one apologizing for Rin’s fall was cut short by a quiet moan reaching his ears.

As if he was in a dream, Makoto slowly, with far too much calm, rolled his hips up against Rin’s.

If he’d been capable of shock at that moment, he would have felt it as Rin copied his movement.

Not realizing the location of his hands, Makoto went to pinch himself to check if he was still awake, and ended up grabbing Rin’s ass.

"Hey!"

_Shit. Fuck. I ruined it. I-_

Teeth sunk into the curve of his shoulder.

_Oh my God._

Makoto tightened his grip and brought together legs, chests, and, most importantly,  _lips._ Rin breathed a soft  _"Yes"_ , wrapping his hands around Makoto’s waist and digging his fingers in to try and get closer, and he was certain he was dreaming.

His breath hitched as Rin moved again. Definitely dreaming. 

Rin pulled his mouth back, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, and Makoto couldn’t look away. 

It was a stupid idea. If he said it, Rin would growl, push him away, refuse to accept the truth. But if he didn’t say it now, he’d never have the courage to say it.

"You’re beautiful."

Rin stopped moving, and Makoto hung waiting for the storm.

Rather than yell and blush and shove him off, Rin breathed out heavily and pushed his face against Makoto’s neck, mouthing a new bite mark into his skin.

_Oh._

He pulled a hand out from behind Rin and pressed up on his chin with his fingertips, making sure that he was looking into his eyes. “Hey. Don’t hide. Let me see you.”

Rin lowered his eyes, biting his lip at a particularly hard press of Makoto’s hips. “I can’t.”

"Why not?"

"You’ll…"

Makoto tried a new angle that made Rin’s breath hitch. “Hm?”

"Make me come to soon…"

Makoto moaned softly, and Rin’s eyes snapped up, colour sweeping further along his cheeks. Makoto couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again, roughly swiping his tongue across Rin’s. “I don’t mind.” he gasped out when they came up for air.

Rin went for his neck again, even harder now, and Makoto swiftly grabbed hold of his hair, wrenched his head back, and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

He’d expected the yelp that Rin made as teeth caught around his skin.

He hadn’t expected him to shudder and come.

Startled, Makoto pulled away and was met with Rin’s wild eyes. Hands left his waist and were wrapped, one across his back, clawing, the other  _around his cock._

_"Makoto."_

That was all it took.

In his short list of orgasms, it took the top place.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Rin, tongue cleaning off his hand, wide-pupiled at being caught, and had to jam them shut again with a much too loud  _"Fuck."_

Nagisa, the master of timing, swung the door open.

"Holy crap, it worked!"

"Fuck off, Nagisa." Makoto said in possibly the angriest tone he’d ever used, stepping in front of Rin in their limited space to shield him.

 Nagisa barely smothered a giggle before closing the door again and skipping away with a cry of “I unlocked it! Come out when you’re done!”

Rin slumped back, not meeting Makoto’s eyes. “Fucking Nagisa.”

"I really like you."

Rin choked on air, and then there was silence.

"Shit. Sorry. This isn’t how I wanted to tell you. I’m so-"

"I like you too."

Makoto’s turn to choke. “Uh.”

Rin growled, rolled his eyes, and yanked Makoto forwards for a quick kiss before shoving him back and marching out of the closet. Makoto leaned against the wall, grinning like an idiot.

_Maybe Nagisa’s ideas aren't so terrible after all._

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous sweating continues* im really really sorry i just  
> also im on tumblr as rinmatsuokka if you wanna come yell at me for being trash  
> and the (terrible) title is from tongue tied by grouplove because i think i'm hilarious


End file.
